


Sakura Guide to Breakups

by finishline



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finishline/pseuds/finishline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SasuSaku. Here are ways on how Girlfriend breaks up with Boyfriend. With creativity. Let's not forget the ways how Boyfriend makes up with Girlfriend. With creativity. Need I say more? -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruno Sakura has so very many ways on how to break up with her boyfriend. Say for example this certain special way. Be sarcastic. Because come on, this is the best way evaarr. "And you know how they call a jealous Uchiha Sasuke? They call him . . .” Find out.

_When you are in love, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into._

* * *

**SINGLE**

* * *

_If you are an executive's secretary, and your boyfriend's the son of the owner of the competing company..._

* * *

 

**The breakup situation.**

Aggressive olive eyes stared impassively into an equally unemotional pair of onyx-coloured eyes. There was a lack of annoyance and resentment in both pairs of eyes.

 

"Sasuke-kun," started the owner of the olive eyes, who sported shoulder-length pink hair and cute button of a nose, "do you know what people call a woman whose boyfriend knocked her boss out?"

 

Without caution, she dabbed on her boyfriend's bruised face with the ice pack. She ignored the man's cringe. Despite the twist on the young man's face, heavy eyelids covered his dark, staring orbs.

 

"They call her _Sakura_ ," answered the young man. His eyes snapped open when she dabbed a little bit too hard on his bruise. However, he noticed the slight tic on the pink-haired woman's lips, which were set on a straight line.

 

Haruno Sakura shook her head ever so slowly. She opened her pursed lips and said, "No, Sasuke-kun. You are mistaken."

 

There was an unquestionable sweetness in the woman's tone—it was almost too sweet to be true. It was almost sarcastic. Uchiha Sasuke frowned as Sakura finally handed him the icepack for him to tend to his bruised cheek on his own.

 

"What, then?" he asked.

 

Sakura stood up from the couch they were sitting on and straightened herself, looking down at her boyfriend. "They call her _Unemployed_ ," explained Sakura. There was a deep bite in her tone—that in itself was apparent.

 

"Tch."

 

There was another tic on the woman's lips. "And you know what they call the boyfriend who knocked the breath out of the _Unemployed's_ boss?" continued the pink-haired woman, as she walked over to his coat hanger by the door and got her apparel.

 

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. There was something in her question.

 

". . . What?"

 

Sakura buttoned her coat down and, after doing so, glared at the man who was still daubing his face with the icepack. She glared at him with ferocious and callous green eyes.

 

"They call him . . . _Single_."

 

Apparently, that was the best way to break up with a boyfriend of six years. For one Haruno Sakura, that was.

 

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

Uchiha Sasuke had gone to the point of asking help from his father. And brother. And mother.

 

Haruno Sakura sat one one of the seats in front of the table of Uchiha Itachi as the latter laughed. "I heard about your breakup with my foolish little brother."

 

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He was impulsive, like always," she said with a sigh. With another sigh, she smiled. "I'm thankful anyway, because despite me breaking up with him, he gave me a new job."

 

Itachi shook his head, amused. "Aren't you planning on mending things with him? I mean, I know my foolish little brother so much. I know he didn't mean what he did."

 

Pink lips pursed into a thin, straight line. The owner's eyes narrowed, staring off into space, while saying, "I don't think he _didn't_ mean it at all. I was quite certain he did that on purpose."

 

The older man laughed for a short while before shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, did you know that I was able to force the story of your breakup out of Sasuke? I almost died of oxygen deprivation after hearing _your_ way of breaking up."

 

Sakura was nonchalant. She shrugged a shoulder. "He deserved it."

 

There was a short while of silence. What Sakura could only hear was the soft humming of the air conditioner standing in one corner of the office.

 

"Do you know how people call the ex-boyfriend of the _Unemployed_?" asked Itachi, a playful smile on his lips. He twirled his fountain pen in between his fingers as he watched the transition of Sakura's expression from that of nonchalance to that of smugness.

 

" _Heartbroken_ ," answered Sakura.

 

"Wrong," said the man. An impish smirk curved his lips further. "Do you have any other answer?"

 

When Sakura shook her head, Itachi continued, "They call him _Uchiha Sasuke_."

 

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

 

"My foolish little brother, Sakura, acted out of instinct," Itachi stated. He set his pen on his table with a loud tap. "His instincts told him he was _jealous_."

 

The pink-haired woman blushed. "I know _that_ , but that doesn't mean—"

 

"And you know how they call a jealous _Uchiha Sasuke_?" interfered Itachi. Sakura shook her head, so he continued, "They call him . . ."

 

Something seemed to have dropped in the pit of Sakura's stomach when Itachi said the next two words. A lump formed in her throat that inevitably hitched her breath.

 

". . . _in love_."

 

**»:«**

"Sasuke-kun!"

". . . !"

She kissed him. _Thank you, Sasuke-kun_.

After all, she _loved_ him.

 


	2. anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o2. Haruno Sakura would certainly love to break up with her bastard of a boyfriend who forgot all about their fourth year anniversary for the fourth time in the four years they were together. Chiyeah. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

_Hospitals help “mend two broken hearts”._

****

* * *

**_anniversary_ **

* * *

**_If your boyfriend forgets about your fourth year anniversary for the fourth time in the four years you are together . . ._ **

* * *

 

 

**The breakup situation.**

The pink-haired woman stared at Sasuke accusingly, pain etched all over her face. Her expression was beyond angry, and Sasuke could not fathom what he had done this time.

 

When she spoke, however, he could not believe himself. Again. For the fourth time.

 

“You forgot,” said Sakura, his girlfriend. “That’s the only explanation I can gain from you after having me wait here for three freaking hours—hoping— _just_ hoping you’d come.”

 

Sasuke almost faltered but kept his glare intact. “Look—you know I’m busy with work and you know how my family—“

 

“I’m busy with my work, too, Sasuke!” exclaimed Sakura. She exhaustedly gazed at him with her shoulders sagging. Sasuke’s open mouth continued to hang, as he tried to collect himself after his girlfriend’s outburst. “But look—for the four years we are together, I never _ever_ forget about this special day because I love you!”

 

The black-haired man who sported an onyx-coloured pair of eyes tightened his grip to his silence, letting her words sink in him.

 

“For these four years we are together, we never celebrated this special day, and I so envy my friends because they do with their own other half!” confessed Sakura. “I don’t even know why I kept up with you despite all these.”

 

When Sasuke was about to speak, Sakura beat him to it.

 

“Without your utter bastard of an attitude, there would be a special celebration of this day,” said Sakura, gripping the strap of her hand bag tauter. “Without that freaking workaholic streak in you, we would always be _happy_. But you know what, Sasuke-kun?”

 

“. . .”

 

“Without this freaking relationship—or dare I say it, commitment?” Sakura spun on her heels and began to walk away. A few feet away from Sasuke, she continued, “Without this freaking relationship, _I_ would have been _happier_.”

 

Sakura thought it was the most subtle way to break up with her bastard of a boyfriend.

 

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

 

Sakura walked into her office after a quick round of checkups in her ward. It had been a month since she cut off her relationship with Sasuke, and still, she had not yet moved on.

 

Before she could turn the knob of her door, though, the P.A. system of the hospital cued to a speaker.

 

She looked up nonchalantly to a speaker nearby, waiting to see if it was another emergency.

 

“Paging Dr. Haruno Sakura,” said a voice which Sakura recognises as Shizune’s—her co-worker, “a special message is about to be delivered to you right about now. Let me repeat—paging Dr. Haruno Sakura, please listen for a special message is about to be delivered to you right about now. Thank you.”

 

There was a ringing before it shut off. The mentioned pink-haired doctor cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Why would the hospital administration have “a special message to be delivered to her” still mentioned over the system? The message could have just arrive in her office and—

 

There was another cue to the P.A.

 

Sakura looked up again.

 

“Sakura.”

 

The doctor’s eyes widened upon hearing the voice. It was no longer Shizune’s—it was . . . it was . . . Tsunade’s! Was she being fired off her work or something publicly to humiliate her? Thinking about it now, she _could_ be fired, considering her heartless work the past few weeks due to the breakup she had had with Sasuke.

 

Passing nurses stared at her.

 

“A certain Uchiha Sasuke would like you to know that he’s not sorry he forgot about your fourth anniversary for the fourth time in the four years you are together.”

 

Sakura frowned. He was not sorry?

 

“He didn’t really care of dates. He cared about _days_.”

 

Sakura remained rooted to the spot.

 

“He cared about days being with you and not a date of the past. He cared about days to the future and present. But most of all, he’d like you to know that—hey!”

 

Another voice, masculine and familiar, said, “Sak”—there was a heaving of a sigh—“you said that without this relationship, you would have been _happier_.”

 

“. . .”

 

“You were implying that without this relationship, there would be no heartaches for you. OK. I could actually care less.”

 

“. . . That bastard.”

 

“I just want you to know and just listen, _annoying woman_.”

 

A small smile escaped her lips. He knew her too well.

  
“Without a Haruno Sakura, there would be no Uchiha Sasuke.”


	3. definition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o3. What more can a Haruno Sakura do when she sees her boyfriend actually ‘laughing’ with another beautiful woman - an action she rarely does when around her? Break up with him, of course! -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

_Behind actions are meanings._

****

**»:«**

* * *

**_definition_ ** ****

* * *

 

**_If you see your boyfriend walking with another woman and is actually laughing with her, which, by the way, he hardly does with you . . ._ **

****

* * *

**The breakup situation.**

“You were with another woman.”

 

Uchiha Sasuke glared. His girlfriend was being over-possessive. “That woman you are talking about is my—“

 

“Another girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? A fiancée your father betrothed you with?” supplied the green-eyed Haruno Sakura. She gave her boyfriend a nonchalant stare. “You know, you might think this is actually being so irrational of me, but it is rather envying to find you laughing with another woman when you never do that with me.”

 

Sasuke looked exasperated as he placed his hands on Sakura’s shoulders and closed his eyes. After sighing, he said, “Look. How can I not show her a brighter side of me when I—“

 

“—love her more than you do to me?” Sakura equipped yet again, nonchalance pressed into her face.

 

The black-haired man almost rolled his eyes at this. She was being annoying again.

 

“I am expected to love her more than I do to you, Sak,” replied Sasuke.

 

Hurt crossed Sakura’s eyes. It was too late for Sasuke to realise what he had just said. “Oh yeah? Well look at me here now.”

 

Sakura kicked Sasuke’s shin. The man bit back an “Ow” as she did so. He looked at her incredulously and demanded, “What did you do that for?”

“That kick on the shin screams you disappointed me. This punch on the shoulder”—she punched him on his left shoulder with her right fist—“says you hurt me.”

 

Sasuke swayed slightly upon the force of her punch. Sakura could be strong when she wanted to.

 

“This slap on the face”—Sakura lifted her hand and slapped Sasuke’s cheek—“tells you to let us get this nonsense nine years of a relationship over with because”—she shoved fumbled with her hands and pulled a ring out of her right ring finger—“removing this promise ring tells _me_ I can’t bear anything any more.”

 

The young Uchiha, slightly wide-eyed, stared at Sakura’s retreating back and muttered to himself, “She’s breaking up with me? Because I’m laughing with my _Mom_?”

 

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

 

It surprised Sasuke that Sakura was by the lake they usually spend their time in. The lake had a sentimental meaning not only to him, but to Sakura as well.

 

When they were kids, they met by the lake. During their childhood, they said they liked each other by the lake. During their teenage years, they got together on the same place. Their first kiss happened in the same place as well.

 

First falling out of love, first falling back in love, first promise, first promise ring . . . all their firsts together happened in the same place.

 

Perhaps seeing each other once again by the lake had some underlying meaning.

 

When green orbs met onyx-coloured ones, Sasuke stopped from walking. They watched each other for a while before Sakura stood up from her sitting position on the grassy land.

 

Before she could get any further away, Sasuke advanced as quick as he could towards her and rooted her to her spot by holding both her wrists.

 

“Sasuke, let go.”

 

“No.”

 

“I said—“

 

“You never let me speak before so let me speak now.”

 

Sakura’s shoulders sagged as she looked at Sasuke.

 

“The woman you were envying and I am expected to love more than anything is my mother, Sak,” said Sasuke, resting her head on her shoulder, still holding her wrists down. “But I swear if there is a sole woman in the world that I would love unconditionally because I really love her and not because all children in the world are expected to do so, it would be you.”

 

“. . . Sasuke-kun?”

 

Sasuke kissed her forehead. “A kiss there means I respect you.”

 

His lips brushed on her cheeks. “A kiss there says you’re my only one.”

 

He let go of her left wrist and trailed his fingers until they reached her hand. He lifted it up and kissed her palm. “A kiss there proclaims you’re the most wonderful woman in the world.”

 

Uchiha Sasuke stared Sakura in her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. “A kiss there tells you I’m always thinking of you. A kiss here on your closed eyes”—he kissed her eyelids—“screams I love you so . . . that’s why”—he trailed kisses on her face until his lips reached hers—“this kiss on your lips tells you I want you to be mine forever.”

 

Sakura’s green eyes snapped open and she searched for Sasuke’s black ones, which were then closed. “Sasuke-kun, are you—?” she asked.

 

Sasuke kissed her again on the lips and pulled away, saying, “I want you to marry me . . . . Will _you_ marry me?”

 

There was silent tension ringing on their ears before Sakura moved her head forward and crashed her lips with his.

 

“That kiss says yes. Yes, I will!”


	4. Military

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o4. Working in the Army as a couple is a huge problem, really. “Permission to break up with you, Sir!” -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

_He did not really have a tough and hard as rock heart._

* * *

**_military_ **

**_If you’re a student soldier and your boyfriend is your Commandant, and he happens to be  
not casually talking to you for three weeks straight despite seeing each other daily . . ._ **

* * *

**The breakup situation.**

Haruno Sakura chose this job not because her father was the infamous General of the Army, but because she wanted to. She loved the action, the adventure . . . but did not realise that she would find a tough, stern, but good-looking Prince Charming in the camp. They fell in love, really.

He was her Commandant, and she was just starting.

Everyone in their platoon knew of their relationship. Everyone knew how she and Uchiha Sasuke, her leader, were at first, how they were around the middle, and how they were right now. Been there, still there, and it was becoming unbearable.

Their relationship, Sakura knew, was agonizing. She knew that having an affair in the camp, amidst work, had its repercussions, but she did not know it would hurt this much. She was already warned by her father, but she did not listen.

So many warning bells, but she ignored them.

So stiffly standing in her squad in the platoon, chest out, stomach in, and fists closed at her sides, Haruno Sakura spun around in an about face manner, walked out of her squad so the ones next in line to her shifted. She walked towards the front, towards their Commandant, and hand saluted.

Sasuke stared at her impassively.

“Enlistee Haruno requesting permission to break up with you, Sir!” cried Sakura, her face void of any emotions.

If they were allowed, the other platoon members would have been gawking already.

Sasuke, much to Sakura’s surprise, did a hand salute as well. He waved his saluting hand outward, saying, “Carry on.”

It should not have hurt this much.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

All platoons were gathered again for the usual morning exercises. They had to show toughness and endurance, for General Haruno was there with them, watching.

It had been days since the breakup of the “infamous” couple in the camp, and discreetly, it was the talk around the members.

Perhaps that was the reason why, despite the rule of being expressionless during their exercises, the members literally gaped.

Uchiha Sasuke, Commandant to Platoon Delta III, favourite of the instructors and some other well-known Army leaders, walked up to _General_ Haruno, hand saluted, and said . . .

“Uchiha requesting permission to make your daughter mine, Sir!”

Sakura, who stood in her line, wide-eyed, thought it was too brave of him to walk up to her father, who was the first person Sakura confided their breakup with.

She watched as General Haruno gazed at Sasuke sternly, smirked, and hand saluted.

“Carry on.” Before Sasuke could place his saluting hands down, General Haruno continued, “Sweep her off her feet, cadet.”


	5. Commandments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o5. Oh, the joys of Yahoo!Answers. ‘You are my son’s ex-girlfriend, I assume?’ Oh, the joys of having Uchiha Fugaku answer your question—er, rant. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am not the best in foreign languages, so excuse any mistakes for the following translations:
> 
> _“Was bist du? Eine idiotische Person? Fick Dich”_ \-- "What are you? An idiot? Fuck you."
> 
> _"Ich liebe dich."_ \-- "I love you."

_Because love is only a matter of questions then answers._

* * *

**_commandments_ **

* * *

**_If your rival comes up to you and shows you a text message from your own boyfriend that says, “I love you” . . ._ **

* * *

**The breakup situation. &&The breakup solution.**

Home » All Categories » Entertainment & Music » Comics & Animation » Resolved Question

**_go-pink-guuurl_ **

**_Member since:  
_ ** _July 27, 2011_

**_Total points:  
_ ** _341 (Level 2)_

**_Add Contact  
Block_ **

**Resolved Question** Show me another»

***WTF, UCHIHA?!  
** I hatehatehate you, you damn cheater! I so freaking love you, you know? But what did you do to me? The bitch showed me her damned iPhone just earlier and showed me a text message from YOU that said . . . GAWD, WHAT’S WITH YOU?

You just told the Karin bitch that you are in love with her! I have waited, you know, for you to just freaking come to me and profess your love. You shattered everything. You told the bitch you love her instead of me. How about the one-year relationship I had with you? Don’t tell me you’d call it a mere fling. Because both you and I know it’s not.

I let you have the bitch’s phone number because you needed so for your freaking Bio partnership but . . . Was bist du? Eine idiotische Person?

Fick dich.

I loveDDDD you.

Hopefully, you understood the German words I placed. HAH. Oh, and pee-ehs. I changed your username here in Y!A. ANOTHER HAH. It’s now “The-Bastard-Who-Cheats”. Another HAH!

Your EX-girlfriend,  
Sak

**Edit:** I love you, Daddy-Mentor-Doctor-of-Love Uchiha! :DD Smileeeyz.

_*3 days ago  
*Report Abuse_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_Dr. Uchiha Fugaku_ **

**_Member since:  
_ ** _May 23, 2006_

**_Total points:  
_ ** _8,683 (Level 5)_

**_Add Contact  
Block_ **

**Best Answer** \- Chosen by Voters

Watch your language, young lady. You are my son’s ex-girlfriend, I assume? First of all, you have placed your question in the wrong category. Is this what you call “Entertainment”? And before you question my presence, I have been in this community for years more than yours, under the category “Science and Mathematics”.

I just so happened to come across “Entertainment and Music” and saw your question.

I was simply piqued when I saw “Uchiha” (along with the word WTF. Whatever that means. Children these days. Hn).

Your cursing got to my nerves. I don’t really care if you had had a fight with my idiotic son or had broken up with him or whatsoever. (Uchihas don’t get broken-hearted). I would have cared less had not my snot-nosed son placed his sneakers inside the refrigerator, wore his boxer on his head, walked around the house looking way worse than a sleep-deprived corpse (as if there is any), writing on the walls of his brother’s bedroom with “IDIOT!” and “I LOVE YOU, SAKURA!” and all those things lovesick idiots say.

Again, I don’t care about my son. No—not at all. Not even when he got sick with high fever, got all snotty, broke numerous drinking glasses, broke Mikoto’s favourite vase, wounded his fist, shattered the first floor bathroom mirror, and not even when he destroyed his own bedroom (that’s why he shares with Itachi right now) and iPhone and iPad and Sony Ericsson Xperia Arc and MacBook and Sony Vaio laptop and Xbox 360 and PSP and all those expensive gadgets where my money was used for. I don’t care about my son.

And NO, I’m not convincing myself. I asked Itachi to investigate what happened. He found out with his monstrous intelligence that my idiotic younger son sent his message to a certain “Karin-bitch” instead to a certain “Jellybean” because like most teenagers your age, he was typing the text message like a beast. (I don’t really get what’s with you and typing like mad.)

I don’t know if that has any relation to what happened to the two of you. I don’t care. But I care that the idiot altered the first commandment in the Uchiha Commandments.

The idiot made it this way:

10\. Uchihas are always cool.

9\. Uchihas are always smart.

8\. Uchihas are always athletic.

7\. Uchihas are always strong.

6\. Uchihas are always proud.

5\. Uchihas always know what to do.

4\. Uchihas are always discreet with their feelings.

3\. Uchihas are always beautiful and aristocratic.

2\. Uchihas are always respected.

1\. Uchiha Sasuke loves Haruno Sakura.

And the original first commandment was “Uchihas know who are worthy their love.” And somehow, Sasuke had made me proud. So, Miss Haruno, whatever has happened? Get over it.

Go back to my son.

Sincerely,  
Uchiha Fugaku

**Edit:** You’re welcome. We have an upcoming practical on Wednesday. Study hard. And I am not Doctor of Love.

_*Edited 2 days ago_

**100% 5 Votes**

_9 Rating: Good Answer  
0 Rating: Bad Answer_

**Other Answers (1)**

**_The-Bastard-Who-Cheats_ **

**_Member since:  
_ ** _July 27, 2011_

**_Total points:  
_ ** _154 (Level 1)_

**_Add Contact  
Block_ **

Ich liebe dich.

_*3 days ago_

_9 Rating: Good Answer  
0 Rating: Bad Answer_


	6. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o6. Because Daddy Haruno does not want a janitor as Baby Haruno’s boyfriend. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

_Doki. Doki. Doki._

* * *

**_war_ **

* * *

**_If your father gives you no choice but to break up with your “janitor” of a boyfriend . . ._ **

* * *

**The breakup situation.**

Uchiha Sasuke stared at his girlfriend—the renowned physician, Haruno Sakura. His eyes travelled from her towards her father then back to her. His eyebrows furrowed as the Haruno’s father spoke again.

Sakura could only squeeze his hand tighter.

“Stop seeing my daughter,” Daddy Haruno said as he grabbed Sakura’s hand that held Sasuke’s. He glared at Sasuke and continued, “I can’t believe that all this while, my daughter dates a mere—mere—undignified janitor! How preposterous!”

“Dad—“ started Sakura, but she was harshly cut off.

“You!” yelled Daddy Haruno, pointing a finger to the Uchiha. “Can you give my daughter a car?”

Sasuke started, “I—No.”

Daddy Haruno frowned. “No?

Sakura started to protest. She held her father’s arm and stared at him pleadingly. “Dad, please, cut him some sla—“

“Can you give Sakura a house? A phone? I bet you can’t even give her a new pair of shoes!”

There was silence that ensued among the three of them. The deserted hospital hallway was made even eerier as it already was, and the Uchiha and the older man glared at each other.

Finally, Sasuke said, “No, I can’t give her those.”

And that was all Daddy Haruno needed to tug on Sakura’s forearm to drag her away from her janitor of a boyfriend. Sasuke only watched his _ex_ -girlfriend being tugged along, looking beseechingly at him, as Daddy Haruno’s loud voice echoed, “Such a waste of time!”

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

It was Christmas when they saw each other again. The ex-boyfriend, the ex-future-daddy-in-law, the ex-girlfriend. The Ex-Future-Daddy-In-Law’s eyes widened upon seeing the Ex-Boyfriend’s way of clothing. _So different_ , he thought.

The Ex-Girlfriend was about to take a step forward towards her ever-so-loved ex-boyfriend, only to be halted by her own Daddy.

“What are you wearing, pathetic bastard?” demanded Daddy Haruno, keeping his daughter beside him.

Sasuke shrugged, his eyes trained on Sakura’s eager figure. “I’m wearing a tuxedo.”

“I know you’re wearing one but what does that imply? That you’re freaking rich? Hah, rich my ass.”

Sakura fought a small smile on her Daddy’s childish choice of words. She looked back up to Sasuke and called out, “Sasuke? What are you doing?”

“I’m here to take you back,” answered Sasuke, stepping forward and grabbing Sakura’s other hand. He and Daddy Haruno glared at each other. “I’m here to clarify to your father that what the eyes see does not always justify the truth.”

The green eyes of Daddy Haruno narrowed even further. “What do you mean, bastard?”

“Just because I was holding a mop and a pail of water when you saw me does not imply I’m a janitor, Mr. Haruno,” explained Sasuke, smirking. “I am Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha Corporation, and I can’t give your daughter a car, a house, a phone, or even a pair of new shoes.”

“Then what are you doing here? Go away now.”

“But sir, I can give her a Porsche, a villa, the latest of iPad, or Prada or whatever women love.” Sasuke smirked. “Sir, being the doctor that you are, can you give Sakura those?”

Daddy Haruno glared and he pulled Sakura closer to him. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed in irritation and tugged Sakura back to him. At the back of her mind, the pink-haired woman angrily thought, _This is war, man, this is war!_


	7. pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o7. She asks him to pretend to be her ex-boyfriend. Starting tomorrow until forever, that is. -Ways on How to Breakup with Your Boyfriend Anthology-

_Had you been time, you’d be my eternity._

* * *

**_pretend_ **

* * *

**_If you simply don’t believe in “high school love lasts” . . ._ **

* * *

**The breakup situation.**

Haruno Sakura took her time in walking towards the table where her boyfriend of six months sat with his friends. She had been contemplating on breaking up with him for a couple of days already, right after what happened to her best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

She had just witnessed her best friend’s heart break a number of times with just one man. One person managed to break her best friend’s brave heart—and a couple of times, too. At this, Sakura had grown afraid of what would happen to her and Sasuke’s relationship.

After a few more steps, she finally reached him.

Sasuke and his friends stopped talking and looked up to Sakura, curious and confused.

Sakura heaved a silent breath and said, everyone turning to the “infamous” couple, “Sasuke, could you pretend to be not in love with me, much more my ex-boyfriend?”

Said boy frowned. “ _What_?” he hissed, and all his friends raised their eyebrows.

“Just once.”

“. . . the fuck are you talking about?” demanded Sasuke as he made a move to stand up, but Sakura extended out a hand to stop him from doing so. Her face was stoic.

“Just once, I promise,” said Sakura. “You’ll just pretend—or perhaps live up to it— _once_.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Whispers from the students watching them grew louder.

“When, then?”

An ironic smile spread across Sakura’s lips as she said, “Starting tomorrow . . . until forever, Sasuke. A one-time pretension thing, but at the extent of forever.”

At that, she bowed down to a good-bye and walked away, leaving Sasuke more heartbroken than he had been.

**»:«**

**The breakup solution.**

A few weeks after their silent breakup, Sakura found herself in the passenger-seat of Sasuke’s black Aston Martin. She bit her lip when he spoke to her.

“I was thinking you wouldn’t want to talk to me again,” he said.

It was embarrassing, but Sakura needed his help. “I—Look, this doesn’t mean anything, but I’m asking you a favour”—to which Sasuke raised his eyebrows—“to please . . . please pretend to be my boyfriend—or date—on the gala night of my father’s company. Please, it’s important!”

The pink-haired teen flinched when Sasuke scoffed. “After denying me into your pretension game a few weeks ago? Do you expect me to concede into this posing thing again?”

Sakura desperately said, grasping Sasuke’s hand that enveloped the stirring wheel, “Please Sasuke—I can do you a favour in exchange!”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, huh?” the boy mocked, slightly bothered by the hand that held his. “OK, then, here’s the favour I want you to do.”

Sakura leaned in, eager. Because despite all that had transpired, Sasuke was going to help her!

“Pretend to be my girlfriend.”

Silence. “When? Where?”

Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura with a hint of mischief. “Tomorrow and for the rest of the years that I am alive—in five-star restaurants, in cinemas—and hey, I’m not doing them but amusement parks will do, too.”

Sakura’s eyes widened, stunned, and Sasuke took this time to kiss her on the cheek before hopping off his car.

Sakura blinked when Sasuke opened the car door and his head popped in, a huge smirk on his face. “Oh, and pretend to be my fiancée, too, perhaps five years from now in front of my family.”

And with that, he completely left, the huge smirk turning into a dumb smile.


End file.
